The use of fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) rods in construction, marine, mining and others has been increasing for years. This is because FRP has many benefits, such as non-(chemical or saltwater) corroding, non-metallic (or non-magnetic) and non-conductive, about twice to three times tensile strength and ¼ weight of steel reinforcing rod, a co-efficient of thermal expansion more compatible with concrete or rock than steel rod. Most of the bars are often produced by pultrusion process and have a linear or uniform profile. Conventional pultrusion process involves drawing a bundle of reinforcing material (e.g., fibers or fiber filaments) from a source thereof, wetting the fibers and impregnating them (preferably with a thermo-settable polymer resin) by passing the reinforcing material through a resin bath in an open tank, pulling the resin-wetted and impregnated bundle through a shaping die to align the fiber bundle and to manipulate it into the proper cross sectional configuration, and curing the resin in a mold while maintaining tension on the filaments. Because the fibers progress completely through the pultrusion process without being cut or chopped, the resulting products generally have exceptionally high tensile strength in the longitudinal direction (i.e., in the direction the fiber filaments are pulled). Exemplary pultrusion techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,108 to Goldsworthy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,338 to Fuwa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,957 to Harvey; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,844 to Tong.
FRP uniform profile or linear rods offer several advantages in many industrial applications. The rods are corrosion resistant, and have high tensile strength and weight reduction. In the past, threaded steel rods or bolts had been widely used in engineering practice. However, long-term observations in Sweden of steel bolts grouted with mortar have shown that the quality of the grouting material was insufficient in 50% of the objects and more bolts have suffered from severe corrosion (see reference Hans K. Helfrich). In contrast with the steel bolts, the FRP bolts are corrosion resistant and can be simultaneously used in the temporary support and the final lining, and the construction costs of single lining tunnels with FRP rock bolts are 33% to 50% lower than of tunnels with traditional in-site concrete (see reference Amberg Ingenieurburo AG, Zurich). This FRP rock bolting system is durable and as a part of the final lining supports a structure during its whole life span. Furthermore, due to their seawater corrosion resistance, the FRP bolts and anchors are also proven as good solutions in waterfront (e.g., on-shore or off-shore seawalls) to reinforce the concrete structures. In general the fibreglass rod/bolt is already an important niche, and will be a more important product to the mining and construction industries. The critical needs of these industries are for structural reinforcements that provide long-term reliability that is of cost-effective. The savings in repair and maintenance to these industries will be significant, as the composite rebar will last almost indefinitely.
The mining industry requires composite rods for mining shafts or tunnel roof bolts. These rods are usually carried by hand and installed overhead in mining tunnel, so there is a benefit that the fibreglass rod is ¼ the weight and twice the strength of steel rebar which are widely used currently. Fibreglass rod also does not damage the mining equipment. In construction industries, such as bridges, roads, seawall and building structures, reinforcements of the steel rebar have been widely used and the most of steel rebars have been corroded after a few years of service life. Typically, the structures with the steel rebars are often torn down after a period of time. Therefore, the use of the corrosion resistant composite rebars have been increased for construction industries in recent years.
Conventional steel rebar can of course be bent to form hooks or loops or angled sections typically at the ends but also at other locations along the length of the bar. Such bends are often required for many purposes, such as for attachment of the bar to other components.
FRP rebar when formed from thermoset resin of course cannot be bent after the bar is formed. It has up to now been a significant outstanding problem as to how to form such bends in rebar using a thermoset resin in an effective and commercial manner where the bend sections are not so compromised as to their strength as to severely limit the use of the bar.